herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ayane (Ninja Gaiden)
Ayane is one of the main protagonists from the Ninja Gaiden video game series. Ayane made brief appearances through-out Ninja Gaiden (Xbox) but became a playable character in Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 and Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge. History Ayane was conceived when Ayame - wife of Shiden and leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan, was raped by Raidou. In her early childhood, Ayane was ostracized by most of her clan for being a bastard. The leader of the Hajin Mon sect, Genra, took pity on the otherwise unwanted girl and adopted Ayane. Genra took Ayane to the black ops branch of the clan known as Hajin Mon, and she began training her in Hajin Mon style Ninjutsu. Tenjin Mon differentiated from the clan's main fighting style in that it specializes in tactical support roles, which extended even to their specialized brand of magic. Much of Ayane's early life remain undocumented but by age fourteen she was employed to the rogue ninja Murai, a rogue ninja - formerly a member of the Hayabusa Ninja Clan. Plot Ninja Gaiden Sigma In Ninja Gaiden Sigman, Ayane is tasked by Murai to gather information for her Master. Ayane acts as Murai's mouth-piece to Ryu Hyabusa when he enters the area, delivering messages to Ryu via Kunai scrolls. Ayane eventually noticed the Hayabusa village aflame and rushes in to inform her Master Murai. Ryu heads off to rescue his clan, with Ayane is sent by Murai to investigate the source of the violence. Ayane finds Samurai warriors, including their leader Doku. Though Ayane engages with Doku she quickly finds she is overwhelmed and makes a retreat, though injured. Ryu would find Ayane on the flood of the village armory. Ayane just has enough strength to warn Ryu of "Samurai clad in dark armor" before she passes out. Ayane eventually recovers and is sent on assignment to Tairon - shadowing Ryu on his quest to find the Dark Dragon Blade. Murai order Ayane to manipulate Ryu into going on a massacre. Ayane worked as Ryu's personal espionage agent through-out the ordeal. When Ryu and Ayane meet he asks Ayane to take care of Rachel - still recovering from the Hydracubus at the time. Ayane watches from the side-lines but switches sides in the end, casually observing as Ryu Hayabusa kills her former master. From this point onward, Ayane is unambigiously a full ally to Ryu and takes far more active roles in the following games, Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 and Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge. Powers and Abilities General The simple physical tasks of Ayane's training have seen her gain adept agility and strength. The main focus of her training though was stealth. Ayane is trained to move quickly and quietly, with her primary spells all focused on support - most notably as the function to heal allies. Ayane's spells are realized through Ki manipulation. Ayane's mastery of her own Ki naturally means she can also heal herself if ever injured, though this is used more to stabilize her through regeneration over time. Techniques *'Reverse Wind': Allows Ayane is able to quickly perform a ninja dash. *'Shadowless Footsteps': Is ninja style wall running ability, which Ayane performs it in a spinning fashion to build momentum thus gaining more elevation. *'Counter Attack': This technique requires precise timing just before an attack goes off but may completely disrupt the move - harming the attacker instead. *'Lightwing Izuna': Ayane will jump atop a foe and then come down onto them with full force after the initial perch. *'Gacho Gengi': Is a move from Ayane's time in the Dead or Alive games - a throw Ayane use as her Obliteration Techniques. Ninpo *'Art of the Raging Mountain God': An explosive Ki technique. *'Ultimate Ninpo': Ayane merges her ninpo with an ally's ki or magic to create a massive push back of force. Weapons & Equipments *'Fuma Kodachi': Ayane uses a short pair of blades which are both light and sharp, allowing the user to wield them at high speeds. *'Flash Kunai': A ranged throwing dagger weapon but with small explosive set to them. *'Kunai Scrolls': Ayane uses kunai with scrolls attached as her delivery method of choice. Personality Ayane is shown to be an introvert in most regards. She has a deep admiration for Ryu Hayabusa, - frequently addressing him as "Master Ryu". In combat she has a combination of hubris and stoicism. Those close to her worthy of respect if not flowery emotion, and those oppos er, she treats as her leasers. The adaptability needed for her combat has consequently lead to a quick wit as well. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Ninjas Category:Dead Or Alive Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Tragic Category:Neutral Good Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Fighters Category:Amazons Category:Martial Artists Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Siblings Category:Vengeful Category:Stalkers Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors Category:Loyal Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Scapegoat Category:Strong-Willed Category:Charismatic Category:Heroic Liars Category:Lethal Category:Successful Category:Mastermind Category:Arrogant Category:Hope Bringer Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Provoker Category:Obsessed Category:Seductress